Tragedi Akatsuki
by Fairyska-chan
Summary: Dengan prinsip Hemat Pangkal Kaya milik Kakuzu, Akatsuki pergi berlibur ke Pulau Suwa. Namun, bencana yang diramalkan Zetsu di abaikan. Hingga akhirnya mereka terjebak badai, kapal yang mereka tumpangi tenggelam. Mereka terombang-ambing di laut. Hanya takdir yang akan menentukan nasib mereka! Hidup atau mati?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Tragedi Akatsuki**

 **Bagian 1 : Menuju Liburan**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Summary : Dengan prinsip Hemat Pangkal Kaya milik Kakuzu, Akatsuki pergi berlibur ke Pulau Suwa. Namun, bencana yang diramalkan Zetsu di abaikan. Hingga akhirnya mereka terjebak badai, kapal yang mereka tumpangi tenggelam. Mereka terombang-ambing di laut. Hanya takdir yang akan menentukan nasib mereka! Hidup atau mati?**_

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah di kediaman Akatsuki. Anggotanya yang biasanya cemberut bermuka absurd kini riang gembira menata barang-barang ke dalam ransel masing-masing. Mau kemana sih mereka? Pindah rumah? Atau mereka di usir karna belum bayar kontrakan? Salah! Mereka mau berlibur! Setelah menabung selama 1 tahun akhirnya uang mereka terkumpul untuk liburan. Namun apalah daya jika Kakuzu si mata duitan yang menjadi bendaharanya, mereka tidak bisa menggunakan uang dengan semena-mena. Dengan prinsip hemat pangkal kaya, liburan kali ini Akatsuki akan naik kapal laut tradisional menuju pulau Suwa. Pulau Suwa adalah pulau terpencil yang indah dengan pasir putih dan pepohonan asri, banyak orang-orang yang berlibur ke pulau indah ini.

Kamar Itachi&Kisame

"ohh.. kacamataku dimana yaa?" Kisame mencari kacamata hitam nya yang akan di gunakan untuk berjemur di pantai nanti.

"haaah gawat, sunblockku habis! Kisame, kau punya sunblock?"tanya Itachi yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Kisame tentang kacamatanya.

"sanblok itu apa? Apa itu merk celana dalam?"tanya Kisame. Itachi pasang muka pokerface.

'Sia-sia saja menjelaskan padanya'batin Itachi dan langsung keluar menuju kamar Deidara.

Kamar Deidara&Sasori

"alooohaaaa Deidaraa yang tampan jelitaaa" sapa Itachi

"kau pasti mau pinjam hairdryerku kan?"tebak Deidara, biasanya kalau Itachi muji pasti ada maunya.

"ah tidak, aku hanya ingin minta sunblock untuk di pantai nanti" ucap Itachi jujur.

"tidak" jawab Deidara singkat, padat dan jelas.

"ohh ayolah sedikit sajaa" Itachi merengek

"No!"

"kali ini sajaaa"

"tidak"

"ayolah"

Itachi terus merengek, Deidara tetap dengan pendiriannya, bukannya dia pelit tapi sunblocknya itu harganya mahal, Deidara sampe tidak main petasan selama 1 bulan demi beli sunblock ini.

"syalala lala"Sasori yang sedang _packing_ di ruangan yang sama terlihat tidak terganggu dengan keributan Deidara dan Itachi, dia sedang fokus membereskan barang-barangnya. Dia tidak ingin ada satupun barang berharganya yang tertinggal.

"permisiii"ucap Tobi sambil buka pintu kamar Deidara&Sasori. Tak ada yg menjawab, Sasori sibuk. Itachi dan Deidara juga.

"please Deidara, jangan biarkan kulit cantikku gosong" Itachi masih berusaha.

"kubilang, tidak!"

"kalian sedang apa?"tanya Tobi yang tiba-tiba nyelip di antara Deidara dan Itachi.

"jangan menganggu,Tobi! Aku sedang minta Sunblock pada Deidara" Itachi menyingkirkan Tobi.

"ohh pakai sunblock Tobi saja, Senpai!"tawar Tobi

"memangnya kau punya sunblock?" Itachi terlihat tak percaya

"punya! Sebentar ya Tobi bawa dulu" Tobi berlari dengan semangat membawa sunblocknya. Tak lama kemudian dia datang sambil menunjukan sunblocknya.

"ini diaaa... Itachi-senpai boleh pakai ini sepuasnya"ucap Tobi si anak baik hati dan tidak pelit. Itachi membelalak, Deidara juga.

"i..ini kan..."

"ini kan sunblock mahal! Bagaimana bisaa?"tanya Itachi.

"dimana kau pungut ini? Siapa yang membuangnya? Apa beli ini dengan cara kredit 12 bulan?" tanya Deidara bertubi-tubi

"Tidak, Tobi beli ini di mall"

"kau curi uang Kakuzu? Atau kau dapat warisan? Atau kau menang lotre?"tanya Deidara lagi, pikirannya kemana-mana. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, 'dia saja beli sunblock dengan menabung selama sebulan, apa Tobi menabung selama setahun? Tidak mungkin kerjanya saja belanja lolipop, lalu dari mana dia dapat sunblock bermerk terkenal itu?' batin Deidara

kamar Kakuzu&Hidan

"aaachoooo... "uang Kakuzu yang sedang di tata dalam koper berterbangan karna angin dari bersin Kakuzu.

"sial, kenapa aku bersin, apa ada yang membicarakan kekayaanku?"gumam Kakuzu sambil memungut uangnya yang berterbangan.

kamar Deidara&Sasori

"tidak senpai, Tobi beli ini dengan harga spesial"ucap Tobi bangga. Deidara dan Itachi segera mencoba sunblock terkenal itu ke seluruh badannya

"harga spesial? Diskon 99%? Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak dengar berita itu di tabloid!"bantah Itachi

"ini harganya 30 ribu! Katanya harga promo padahal kadaluarsanya 3 bulan yang lalu. Tobi sepertinya sangat beruntung!"ucap Tobi dengan muka sumeringah. Deidara membelalak, tiba-tiba kulitnya merasa gatal setelah di oles sunblock itu. Itachi shock! Saking shocknya kulit sampai menciut dan keriput, kecuali wajahnya, itu bawaan lahir.

"apaaaaa?Tobi apa kau bodoh? Kau membeli sunblock kadaluarsa?"Itachi histeris

"gatal.. gataaalll.. aku harus berobat ke puskesmas!"Deidara segera pergi.

"tidak, senpai. Ini kan kadaluarsanya 3 bulan yang lalu, bukan sekarang"jelas Tobi dengan bodohnya

"ohhh tuhan! Izinkan aku membedah otaknya dan menukarnya dengan otak udang, kurasa otak udang bahkan lebih pintar daripada otaknya"Itachi misuh-misuh dan segera menyusul Deidara ke puskesmas.

"apa salah Tobi?"tanya Tobi bingung.

"aaah selesaaiii" Teriak Sasori sambil berkacak pinggang memandang barang-barangnya yang sudah ia _packing_ dengan rapi.

"waawww.. banyak sekali, senpai" Tobi berdecak kagum melihat 1 ransel besar, 2 koper besar dan 1 tas jinjing milik Sasori.

"tentu saja, ini semua barang-barang penting"ucap Sasori bangga

kamar Pein

Krasak...krusukk...

Terdengar suara Pein mengacak-acak laci di kamarnya.

"haduh kenapa tidak ada ya? Padahal aku sengaja tidak baca buku itu untukku baca di kapal"gerutu Pein. Ia berpikir sejenak.

"ahh aku tanya saja pada yang lain"gumam Pein sambil menuju kamar Kakuzu&Hidan

"hei Kakuzu!"

"hoh? Ada perlu apa?"tanya Kakuzu

"kau lihat bukuku?"

"buku apa?"

"buku yang judulnya ich* -i*ha paradise" _you know_ lah.

"tidak, mau ku bantu cari?"tawar Kakuzu. Pein terharu, ternyata Kakuzu punya sisi baik juga mau membantunya.

"kau akan membantuku?"tanya Pein berkaca-kaca saking terharunya.

"tentu saja!"

"ohh Kuzu! Kau memang teman sejati"

"oke kita mulai cari dari mana? Ingat ya, biaya pencarian nya 10 ribu per jam, belum termasuk uang makan, uang minum, uang transport dan uang beli koyo kalau aku pegal-pegal, ah dan sewa kaca pembesar nya 5rb per jam, bagaimana?"cerocos Kakuzu sambil menulis harga di buku berharganya. Pein shock, ia segera berbalik.

"AKU CARI SENDIRI!" tekan Pein sambil membanting pintu kamar Kakuzu&Hidan.

"huh dasar! Padahal sudah ku beri harga murah"Kakuzu kecewa.

Kamar Deidara&Sasori

"Dei... Sasori..." panggil Pein sambil membuka pintu kamar.

"hai ketua!"sapa Tobi

"Tobi, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"ah, Tobi sedang melihat tas Sasori-senpai yang banyak"

"tidak berguna! Sebaiknya kau cari bukuku yang hilang sana! Bukunya berwarna Hitam, cepat cari!"perintah Pein.

"ayayay, kapten!" Tobi segera keluar mencari buku yang di katakan Pein.

"untuk apa tas sebanyak itu, Sasori?"tanya Pein heran.

"oh ini? Tentu saja akan ku bawa berlibur!"

"apaaaa? Memangnya kau tidak dengar kata Konan? Bawa barang-barang penting saja!"omel Pein.

"ini semua barang-barang penting tahu!" jelas Sasori.

"memang apa isi nya sampai sebanyak itu? Jangan bilang kalau isinya bikini? Kau mau jualan bikini di sana? Kau kebanyakan gaul dengan Kakuzu!" Pein misuh-misuh

Kamar Kakuzu&Hidan

"haaa...haachoooo.." Kakuzu bersin

"haduh, firasatku bilang ada yang membicarakan ke-genius-an ku" gumam Kakuzu

kamar Sasori&Deidara

"memangnya siapa yang mau melakukan hal yang tidak berguna begitu?! Tentu saja ini isinya barang-barang pribadiku, yang ini isinya pakaianku" Sasori menunjuk ranselnya. "lalu yang ini isinya boneka-boneka perempuanku" Sasori menunjuk koper berwarna pink. "yang ini isinya boneka-boneka priaku" Sasori menunjuk koper hitamnya "dan yang ini isinya baju-baju bonekaku" ucap Sasori sambil menunjuk ke tas jinjingnya. Pein cengo beberapa menit. "apa sebaiknya baju boneka laki-laki dan perempuan di pisah saja ya? Pein kau punya tas lagi?" sambung Sasori. Amarah Pein sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tidak adakah anggota Akatsuki yang normal? Dilihat dari wajahnya Sasori tampan dan cool, tapi kenapa kelakuannya begitu nista? Begitu pikir Pein. Ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya juga nista

"singkirkan barang-barang bodoh itu! Kenapa kau bawa barang tidak berguna begitu, hah? Kita ini akan naik kapal laut! Kau ingin kita semua tenggelam karna barang-barangmu yang banyak ini?" Pein meledak.

"apa kau bilang? Siapa yang kau bilang barang tidak berguna? Mereka semua berharga! Mana mungkin aku akan pergi berlibur sementara mereka menderita di tempat ini, kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya di tinggalkan? Di abaikan? Di campakkan?! Kau ingin mereka merasakan semua kesedihan itu, hah?" Sasori darah tinggi. Pein menciut. 'ganas juga anak ini'batin Pein

"ah baiklah terserah kau saja!" Pein segera menyingkir dari kamar Sasori.

"huh apa-apaan dia itu? Ini semua gara-gara Deidara yang sering mengajaknya nonton sinetron, dia jadi berdrama begitu! Kalau saja mukanya _seabsurd_ muka Kakuzu, sudah ku buang dia ke sumur!" gerutu Pein

Kamar Kakuzu&Hidan

"haaaccoooo..."Kakuzu bersin untuk ke 3x nya

"sepertinya ada yang membicarakan ketampananku"ucap Kakuzu dengan PDnya.

Hidan yang baru saja tiba dari kamar mandi kembali mulas karna mendengar ucapan mengerikan dari Kakuzu. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"apa-apaan si bodoh itu, menghambur-hamburkan air saja! Uang kas nya akan ku tambah dua kali lipat"gumam Kakuzu sambil menulis di buku rahasianya agar tidak lupa.

Singkat cerita, malampun tiba, Anggota Akatsuki berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan malam.

"cepat habiskan makanan kalian, kita harus tidur lebih awal agar besok tidak terlambat!"perintah Konan

"ayayay kapten!"teriak Tobi. Yang lain hanya bergumam.

"sepertinya aku punya kabar buruk"ucap Zetsu. Semua mata tertuju pada Zetsu. Zetsu ini ahli informasi, karna katanya dia bisa mengerti bahasa tanah, tumbuhan, binatang bahkan angin. Maklum, dia ini mantan muridnya Madara-sensei, Dukun paling populer di negeri ini.

"jangan bilang kalau harga tiket kapal laut naik 0,0001%?" Kakuzu heboh

"ini lebih buruk dari itu"

"apa ada badai di laut, kapalnya terbalik, lalu kita mati tenggelam?"ucap Hidan santai.

"bodoh, mana mungkin ada badai, ini kan musim panas!" Itachi berargumen

"tidak, Hidan benar, sepertinya akan ada badai di laut Barat"jelas Zetsu

"apaaa? Tidak mungkin! Hujan saja rasanya tidak mungkin, sudah ku bilang ini musim panas!" Itachi ngotot.

"benaar! Ini tidak mingkin, kau pasti tidak mau ke pantai karna takut badanmu makin belang, kan?!" tuduh Pein.

"memangnya kau tahu dari mana?"tanya Sasori

"dari hembusan angin, arah jatuhnya dedaunan dan gaya terbang burung camar dari barat"

Krikk...

Krik...

Krik...

"ayo kita tidur!"

"aku harus maskeran dulu"

"cepat pasang alarm"

Anggota Akatsuki bubar dari meja makan menuju kamarnya masing-masing. Zetsu cengo.

"beginikah rasanya di abaikan, di campakkan dan di tinggalkan"ucap Sasori mendramatisir sambil berlalu di belakang Zetsu.

"senpai mau lolipop?"tawar Tobi yang baik hati.

"tinggalkan aku sendiri"ucap Zetsu kesal.

"apa-apaan mereka itu? Kalau terjadi apa-apa, jangan salahkan aku!"gerutu Zetsu.

.

.

.

Kringgg...kringg..kring...

Jam beker milik Konan menari-nari di atas meja kamarnya. Ia segera terbangun dan menyiapkan tenaga untuk membangunkan teman-temannya.

"heii bantu aku!"

"kenapa tas mu banyak sekali, Sasori?"

"Zetsu, kenapa kau memakai pelampung sekarang?"

"mau ku jelaskan pun kalian tidak akan percaya!"

"dasar pemarah"

"Tobi, bukuku sudah ketemu belum?"

Terdengar suara ribut-ribut di luar kamar Konan, ia bergegas keluar.

Ceklek...

Pintu kamar Konan terbuka, dilihatnya pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Anggota Akatsuki yang biasanya kebo, sekarang bangun tanpa teriakan Konan? Apakah ini pertanda buruk? Konan jadi tak enak hati.

"halloo Konan-senpai, apa kau melihat buku- ppptttt" Pein menyumpal mulut Tobi.

"buku menggambarmu ada disana, ayo ikut aku!" Pein menyeret Tobi

"bukan buku menggambar tapi buku ich- pppppffff" Pein dan Tobi menghilang di balik pintu.

Singkat cerita, merekapun siap untuk berangkat..

"Ayo kita berangkaaatttt" Pein memimpin dengan semangat.

"tunggu!" Kakuzu menghentikan langkah Pein.

"hei sasori, apa-apaan kopermu itu, hah? Kau ingin kita menambah biaya karna barang bawaanmu yang banyak itu?!"omel Kakuzu

"Benar, apa saja ini isinya?"Konan membuka koper sasori. Isinya boneka, boneka dan pakaian boneka.

Tuing...

Tuing...

Tuing...

Kakuzu melempar 2 koper dan 1 tas jinjing Sasori yang tidak berguna.

"TIDAAAAKKKK" Sasori berteriak begitu pilu

"ayo kita berangkat!"teriak Kakuzu

"tega sekali kau, Kakuzu!" Sasori sedih. Kakuzu cuek.

"dimana mobilnya?"tanya Pein.

"mobil apa? Kita kan naik kapal laut"balas Kakuzu

"kita kan butuh mobil untuk ke pelabuhan!"

"ke pelabuhan kan hanya 40km, kita jalan kaki saja"

Hening seketika.

"akan ku patahkan kaki-kaki gendutmu itu!" Pein memasang tampang preman.

"hahahaha aku hanya bercanda! Mobilnya ada disana!" Kakuzu menunjuk mobil tua yang terlihat rapuh.

"aku tidak yakin mobil itu bisa maju"gumam Itachi

"mobil ini bagus, harga sewanya murah! Ini mobil paling bagus di era 70an!"

"mobil ini tidak akan cukup untuk kita ber 10!" ucap Konan

"tentu cukup, serahkan ini pada Kakuzu! Pein, kau menyetir, Konan di kursi depan, Aku, Itachi, Deidara dan Hidan di kursi tengah, sisanya di belakang, dan barang bawaannya kita simpan di atas mobil, akan ku ikat dengan kuat. bereskan?"

Dengan terpaksa mereka menuruti kata-kata Kakuzu. Merekapun melaju dengan lambat.

"Pein, cepatlah sedikit, disini panas, kampret!"Omel Hidan.

"tidak bisa, ini kecepatan maksimal"

"Itachi, geser sedikit, pantatku kraam"ucap Deidara

"geser kemana? Kau tidak lihat disini sempit?"

"senpai, sepertinya Tobi ingin muntah"

"tahan, Tobi! Plastik muntahnya ada di atas mobil!"

"Zetsu, singkirkan pelampung bodohmu ini!

"tidak! Ramalanku bilang kita akan tenggelam"

"abaikan saja dia, Kisame"saran Pein.

"bau busuk apa ini"teriak Sasori. Tercium bau busuk di dalam mobil

"maaf" Ucap Hidan singkat. Tobi muntah, yang lain tepar.

Setelah 2 jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di dermaga.

"aaahhh akhirnya pantatku terbebas!" Deidara mengibaskan pantatnya.

"mobil ini bagaikan neraka! Di tambah lagi bau kentut Hidan yang tak kunjung hilang"gerutu Itachi.

"tapi kenapa di sini sepi ya?"tanya Konan.

"aku akan beli tiketnya"ucap Kakuzu menuju loket.

.

.

.

"maaf, tuan. Tapi semua kapal sudah berangkat"ucap penjaga loket

"apaaa? Lalu bagaimana nasib kita?"tanya Kakuzu

"kalian bisa sewa speedboat, itu bisa sampai lebih cepat. Hanya harganya-"

"tidak, terimakasih" Kakuzu tidak ingin mendengar harga yang mahal, ia segera kembali menuju teman-temannya.

"kita ketinggalan kapal"ucap Kakuzu.

"ini semua gara-gara kau!" Tuduh Pein

"gara-gara mobil bututmu!" Tambah Itachi

"gara-gara ke kikiranmu!" Lanjut Sasori

"gara-gara muka jelekmu!" Celetuk Deidara

"apa hubungannya dengan wajahku, kampret!" Kakuzu tidak terima dengan tuduhan yang terakhir.

"tidak masalah kan, kita bisa sewa speedboat"usul Itachi

"speedboat itu mahal! Aku akan cari cara lain" ucap Kakuzu sambil berjalan menuju para nelayan.

"ini pertanda kalau kita tidak usah pergi naik kapal laut, Tuhan begitu baik kepada kita, kita selamaaat" Zetsu terharu.

"jangan-jangan semalaman kau berdoa supaya kita ketinggalan kapal ya?"tuduh Itachi.

"tenang, semalam aku sudah buat ritual agar kita selamat sampai tujuan"ucap Hidan.

"aku tidak yakin dengan ritual darah tikusmu itu"gumam Itachi.

"kau meremehkan kemampuan Dewa Jashin?"

"oh Dewa... datanglaah~" Ledek Itachi

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan kapal yang kita naiki, kau lah yang akan pertama mati" ucap Hidan kalem. Mata Itachi membulat.

"kau menyumpahi aku cepat mati?" Itachi naik darah

"kalau iya kenapa?"

"kau dan Dewa bodohmu itu yang akan mati duluan!"

"apa kau bilang? Dasar kep*rat!"

"kau yang kep*rat!"

Hidan dan Itachi berkelahi, berguling-guling dipasir. Yang lain cuek, sudah terlalu biasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini.

"kita dapat kapal! Ayo cepat!" panggil Kakuzu.

"horeee" Tobi bersemangat. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain menyeret koper dengan ogah-ogahan. Bagaimana mereka akan semangat? Mereka akan menaiki perahu nelayan! Selain lambat, perahu ini juga harus di dayung!

"yang terakhir naik yang mendayung" ucap Kakuzu yang sukses membuat anggota Akatsuki berlarian menaiki kapal. Kecuali Hidan dan Itachi yang masih sibuk berkelahi.

"menyingkir kau rambut mak lampir!"

"kau yang menyingkir! Aliran sesat!"

"hei kalian berdua! Cepat naik atau aku akan berikan denda karna kalian membuat kita terlambat!"ancam Kakuzu. Ancaman Kakuzu benar-benar manjur! Mereka segera naik kapal.

"sesuai perjanjian, kalian yang terakhir naik kapal, Hidan kau dayung sebelah kiri dan Itachi kau dayung sebelah kanan!" Pein memberikan dayung pada Hidan dan Itachi.

"ini semua gara-gara kau!"

"gara-gara kau, kampret" balas Hidan tak terima.

"cepat dayung atau ku lempar kalian ke laut"ancam Pein

.

.

.

Seperti _dejavu_ mereka melaju dengan lambat. Pein jadi pemandu arah, Tobi mabuk laut, Zetsu pakai pelampung bebek dan Hidan kentut, untung saja banyak angin laut, jadi kentut Hidan tidak tercium.

Setelah 1 jam perjalanan cuaca mulai mendung, ombak semakin tinggi dan angin semakin kencang.

"oh tidaak! Sebentar lagi badai, apa ini akhir dari hidupku?" Zetsu meratapi nasibnya.

"baguslah anginnya kencang, jadi aku tidak perlu mendayung" Itachi malah bersyukur

"Zzzzz..." Hidan tertidur.

"sialaaan! Kau dari tadi tidur! Dan aku mendayung sendirian" Itachi mencekik Hidan.

"hkkkkzzzzz lepas!" Hidan meronta.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Turun hujan... Seluruh anggota Akatsuki diam seketika. Zetsu memegangi pelampungnya dengan erat. Itachi berhenti mencekik Hidan. Hidan berhenti meronta. Kakuzu memeluk kopernya dengan erat. Tobi berhenti mabuk laut. Kisame berhenti main air laut. Pein berhenti melihat teleskop. Konan berhenti melihat peta. Sasori berhenti mengerok punggung Deidara. Semuanya mentap langit yang kini gelap dan menurunkan hujan.

Duaaarrr...

Petir menyambar mengilatkan cahaya. Akatsuki berpelukan.

"aku tidak mau matiii"ucap Zetsu.

"Aku jugaaa"ucap Hidan.

"aku belum menggapai cita-citaku"ratap Itachi

"aku jugaaa" balas Kisame

"Tobi lapar"

"kau makan saja air laut sana!" Pein emosi.

Kapal mereka terombang-ambing. Ombak semakin tinggi. Air laut dan air hujan mulai memasuki kapal yang kecil itu. Dan dalam sekali hentakan ombak membuat kapal mereka terus miring dan akhirnya terbalik.

Buaaarrrr...

"AAAAAAA..."

"Tidaaaakkk!"

"Konaaaann! Pegang tangankuu!" teriak Pein.

"koperkuuuu"Teriak Kakuzu

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam air laut yang berombak, hujan masih deras, petir menyambar semakin mendramatisir keadaan. Inikah akhir hidup mereka?

T.B.C

Haloooo saya newbie... 😊

Sebenernya ini oneshoot, Cuma karna kepanjangan jadi aku buat 2 part yaa...

Terimakasih yang sudah baca... mohon reviewnyaaa 😊


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Tragedi Akatsuki (2)**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Kapal mereka terombang-ambing. Ombak semakin tinggi. Air laut dan air hujan mulai memasuki kapal yang kecil itu. Dan dalam sekali hentakan ombak membuat kapal mereka terus miring dan akhirnya terbalik.

Buaaarrrr...

"AAAAAAA..."

"Tidaaaakkk!"

"Konaaaann! Pegang tangankuu!" teriak Pein.

"koperkuuuu"Teriak Kakuzu

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam air laut yang berombak, hujan masih deras, petir menyambar semakin mendramatisir keadaan. Inikah akhir hidup mereka?

* * *

Zetsu berpegangan pada pelampungnya, namun ia terus terseret ombak.

"teman-teman! Tolong aku!" Teriak Zetsu

Blup

Blup

Blup

Kisame tenggelam, wajahnya membiru. Paru-parunya terisi air laut yang dingin, ia mulai menutup matanya...

Semakin dalam...

Semakin dalam...

Kisame membuka matanya, ia berenang naik ke permukaan, ia segera berenang ke arah Zetsu yang terus terbawa ombak bersama pelampungnya.

Ternyata selama ini tak sia-sia ia di juluki manusia ikan! Entah ia punya insang atau paru-parunya _waterproof_. Entahlah, Kisame bahkan tidak tahu.

* * *

"Peiiinnnn!" Konan meraih tangan Pein dan segera memeluknya.

"Ohh... inikah yang dinamakan anugerah di balik bencana" gumam Pein sambil mimisan karna di peluk Konan.

Blubub..blubup..

Konan menenggelamkan kepala mesum Pein ke laut.

* * *

"Sasoriii!"

"Sasoriiiii!" Deidara mencari teman sekamarnya itu

"Dei-Senpai!"

Blubup...

"Tobi?" Terlihat Tobi berusaha agar kepalanya tetap di permukaan.

"tolong... blupblup... Tobi... blubup... tidak bisa... blubup.. berenang... blup"

Deidara meraih tangan Tobi.

"tenanglah, kau sudah aman!"Ucap Deidara.

"Terimakasih Dei-senpai!"

"tapi Tobi, bukannya kau bisa berenang? Aku kan sudah mengajarimu dulu!"

"tapikan Tobi hanya bisa berenang gaya katak dan gaya dada"

"gaya apapun terserah! Yang penting kan kau berenang! Memangnya ada aturannya kalau kau tenggelam di laut kau harus pakai gaya kupu-kupu, hah?"Deidara ngamuk. Anak didiknya ini benar-benar... ah sudahlah...

"cepat bantu aku cari Sasori!"perintah Deidara.

"baik Senpai!" Tobi segera berenang mencari Sasori.

Buaaarrr...

Kakuzu keluar dari air di hadapan Deidara.

"Astaganagaaaa! Ku pikir kau siluman laut! Sialan!" Omel Deidara karena Kakuzu membuatnya kaget.

"kau lihat koperku?"tanya Kakuzu yang tidak menggubris omelan Deidara.

"kita sedang panik mencari teman yang lain dan kau sibuk mencari kopermu?"

"koper itu sangat berharga, bodoh! Semua uangku ada disana!"

"siapa peduli? Itukan uangmu!"

"dan uang liburan kita!"

"apaaa? Ku pikir kau menyimpannya di bank!"

"kalau aku menyimpannya di bank, akan ada potongan administrasi 5000 perbulan! Itu pemborosan!"

"persetan dengan pemborosan! Sekarang uang kita lenyap, sialan!"

"tidak jika aku menemukan kopernya! Pokoknya tidak ada yang boleh pergi dari laut ini sebelum kita menemukan kopernya!"

"kau sudah gilaa! Apa otakmu terisi pipis udang, hah?"

"cepat cari kopernya! Bye!"

Kakuzu menyelam ke dalam air lagi.

* * *

"Kisame! Tolooonggg!"

Grep!

Kisame memegang pelampung Zetsu.

"tenanglah, kau sudah aman!"ujar Kisame.

"Kisame, wajahmu biru, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau kehabisan nafas?"

"Wajahku kan memang biru, sialan!" Kisame kesal

"maaf, aku lupa"

Mereka pun berenang menuju Pein dan Konan yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"oh! Itu Zetsu dan Kisame!" Konan girang karena ternyata teman-temannya yang lain juga baik-baik saja.

"Konan, Pein, syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja" ucap Zetsu.

"Zetsu! Maaf karna aku tak percaya kata-katamu" Pein menyesal.

"tidak apa! Yang penting kita harus selamat!"ucap Zetsu bijak.

"baiklah, kalian ber 3 diam di sini, aku akan mencari teman yang lain!" ucap Kisame, iapun menyelam ke dalam air. Konan dan Pein pun pegangan pada pelampung kecil Zetsu.

Kisame menemukan kaki seseorang, ia keluar dari air untuk memastikan kaki siapa itu.

Buarr...

"astagaanagaaa! Silumaaaann!" Teriak Deidara.

"siapa yang kau bilang siluman, sialan!" Kisame kesal.

"habis kau keluar tiba-tiba dan wajahmu biru begitu!"

"wajahku memang begini!"

"maaf"

"ahh sudahlah! Cepat berenang ke barat, disana ada Zetsu, Konan dan Pein. Kita harus berkumpul dulu agar mudah di temukan tim penyelamat. Dan bawa ini juga" Kisame memberikan Kayu yang terapung pada Deidara.

"tapi, Sasori..."

"aku akan mencarinya"

"baiklah, aku mengandalkanmu! Manusia ikan!"

"sialaaan! Aku ini manusia tulen!"

"Manusia ikan artinya penyelamat, dasar bodoh!"

"benarkah?" Deidara berenang menuju Zetsu, Pein dan Konan. Dan Kisame mencari temannya yang lain.

* * *

"Dewa Jashin, tolong selamatkan aku, aku berjanji akan mengadakan ritual dengan rajin, kumohon selamatkan aku, aku masih jomblo dan belum menikah, jangan biarkan aku mati perjaka. Aku tidak mau jadi hantu perjaka"Hidan berada di atas potongan kayu berukuran cukup besar, sepertinya itu bagian dari kapal yang hancur. Ia berdoa dengan Khusu.

Dukkk...

Kisame yang sedang menyelam terbentur kayu yang dinaiki Hidan.

"hah? Suara apa itu? Hiu kah? Kumohon Dewa Jashin selamatkan aku!"

Buaarr...

Kisame keluar dari air dan mencoba naik ke kayu yang dinaiki Hidan.

"siluman lauuutt! Pergi kau sialaan!"

Duaagghh...

Byuuurrrr...

Hidan menendang Kisame yang ia kira siluman laut.

"Berengsek kau ingin aku mati?"omel Kisame

"Kisame? Kau selamat?"

"bisa-bisanya kau bertanya begitu setelah menendangku!"

"hehe maafkan aku, kupikir kau siluman laut"

"ah sudahlah, cepat kau dayung kayu nya ke sana! Disana ada Pein, Konan, Zetsu dan Deidara"

"yang lainnya?"

"aku belum menemukannya"

"ohh tidak! Itachi juga belum ketemu?"

"bukannya kau ingin dia mati?"

"benar! Tapi tidak sekarang! Huaaaa Itachi maafkan akuu!"

"dia pasti selamat! Cepat sana!"

Kisame kembali berenang. Hidan mendayung kayunya mendekati teman-temannya.

* * *

Kakuzu berenang kesana kemari, mata hijaunya fokus mencari kotak berwarna cokelat. Kisame yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Kakuzu.

"kakuzu! Cepat berenang ke sana!" ucap Kisame sambil menunjuk teman-temannya yang lain. Kakuzu tidak peduli, ia tetap berenang kesana kemari.

"kenapa kau berenang kesana kemari seperti ikan pari mabuk begitu, hah?"tanya Kisame

"kau! Daripada kau mengoceh tidak jelas, cepat cari koperku!"

"koper? Kita belum tentu selamat dan kau malah sibuk mencari kopermu?"

"untuk apa kita selamat kalau tidak ada koperku!"

"sepertinya kau banyak menelan air laut, akan ku seret kau"

Kisame menarik Kakuzu.

"lepaass! Lepaskan aku! Koperku! Aku harus mencari koperku!"

* * *

Pein dan yang lainnya kini sudah berada di atas kayu yang di temukan Hidan.

"untunglah kaliam selamat, teman-teman!" Hidan terharu

"syukurlah kau membawa kayu ini! Dadaku sesak jika terus di air"Konan bernafas lega.

"lihat itu Kisame dan Kakuzu!"tunjuk Pein. Terlihat Kisame menarik Kakuzu dan Kakuzu terus meronta.

"ada apa dengan Kakuzu? Apa dia kejang-kejang?"tanya Zetsu.

"seharusnya biarkan saja Kakuzu di laut, dia sudah sinting!"gerutu Deidara.

"kenapa kau bicara begitu?"tanya Konan. Deidara pun menceritakan semua tentang uang kas dan tabungan Akatsuki yang lenyap.

"tolong bantu aku, angkat dia! Kalau bisa ikat saja, dia sudah tidak waras! Mungkin dia mabuk air laut!"ucap Kisame.

"lepaskan aku! Koperku yang berharga! Aku harus menemukannya!"

Pein dan Hidan menarik Kakuzu. Konan mengikatnya dengan tali yang ia pungut di laut. Hujan agak reda, ombak pun tak terlalu besar, Kisame melanjutkan pencariannya. Ia berenang kesana kemari mencari Itachi, Sasori dan Tobi.

"kenapa Kisame lama sekali? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Konan merasa cemas.

"tenang! Kau tau kan dia ahli berenang, setengah dari dirinya adalah ikan hiu"ucap Pein menenangkan.

"kedengarannya dia seperti siluman"celetuk Deidara.

"mungkin ibunya Kisame adalah putri duyung"Pein semakin ngaco.

"hentikan omong kosong kalian! Sebaiknya kita bantu cari Itachi, Sasori dan Tobi"omel Konan.

"ohh tidaak! Ini salahku karna aku menyuruh Tobi mencari Sasori, padahal Tobi hanya bisa berenang gaya dada dan gaya katak" Deidara merasa bersalah.

"ini juga salahku karna aku mendoakan Itachi mati, kalau dia benar2 mati bagaimana? Dia akan menghantuiku seumur hidup.. Dewa Jashin tolonglah" Hidan juga merasa bersalah

"ini juga salahku, seharusnya aku mengikat koperku di punggungku, jadi aku tidak akan kehilangannya.. hikss" ucap Kakuzu.

"ingatkan aku untuk melemparkan Kakuzu jika ada hiu yang lewat" ucap Pein. Kakuzu diam seketika.

Kisame kembali dari pencariannya, tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun.

"istirahatlah dulu Kisame, kita pasti akan menemukan mereka"ucap Konan.

"tapi, Itachi... tidak boleh mati sia-sia begini.. dia belum membayar hutangnya padakuu..." Kisame berkaca-kaca.

"haruskah aku melemparnya juga?"tanya Pein.

Hidan dan Zetsu terus mendayung kayu itu entah kemana, mereka berharap akan menemukan Sasori, Itachi dan Tobi sambil berteriak memanggil nama teman mereka yang hilang.

"Tobiiiiii..."

"Sasoriiiii..."

"Itachiiiiii..."

"Koperkuuuu..."

Hari semakin sore, mereka pun melihat ada sebuah pulau dari kejauhan.

"Lihat itu ada pulau! Kita selamat! Kita selamaatt!" ucap Zetsu.

"tapi, Itachi, Tobi dan Sasori bagaimana?"tanya Konan.

"sebaiknya kita ke pulau itu dulu untuk mencari bantuan, aku yakin Itachi, Sasori dan Tobi tidak akan mati semudah itu"ucap Pein yang tumben-tumbenan bicara bijak.

"baiklah"

Merekapun mendayung ke arah pulau tersebut..

* * *

"lengkap sekali rasanya hidupku... berjemur di pantai dengan segelas lemon tea"ucap Sasori sambil berbaring di pinggir pantai.

"benar! Berkat koper ini, kita bisa lakukan apapun. Bagaimana kalau besok kita sewa kapal untuk memancing?" Ucap Itachi sambil memakai kacamata hitamnya dan duduk di samping Sasori.

"emmm... eskrim ini sangat lezaat! Tobi mau beli lagi senpai!"

"nih, belilah sebanyak yang kau mau"Itachi memberikan uang kepada Tobi.

"Yeay!" Tobi melompat kegirangan menuju kedai eskrim.

"tapi, kau yakin mereka tidak apa-apa?"tanya Sasori.

"tenang saja, kapal kita kan tenggelam tidak terlalu jauh dari pulau suwa, aku yakin sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai"ucap Itachi

"lagipula kapan lagi kita bisa gunakan uang sebebas ini? Kalau ada Kakuzu kita pasti akan kelaparan!"ucap Itachi sambil meminum kelapa miliknya.

"kau benar! Lagipula disana ada Kisame yang jago berenang!"

* * *

Flashback

Kapal yang di tumpangi Akatsuki tenggelam. Itachi segera berenang ke permukaan. Dilihatnya ada Sasori berpegangan pada sebuah koper yang mengapung tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Sasoriii"panggil Itachi.

"Itachi cepat kemari, dimana yang lain?"tanya Sasori.

"entahlah, hujannya deras, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jauh"

"sebaiknya kita berenang kesana!"

"kenapa kita kesana?"

"lihat arah ombaknya!, ombak biasanya mengarah ke pulau, ayo cepat sebelum kita kehabisan tenaga"ucap Itachi.

"baiklah" Sasori dan Itachi berenang mengikuti ombak.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Sasori-Senpai!"

"sepertinya ada yang memanggil namaku"

"lihat! Itu Tobi! Bahkan Tobi yang bodohpun tau arah pulau! Kita tidak perlu khawatir dengan yang lainnya"ucap Itachi. Tobi, Itachi dan Sasoripun berenang dan sampai di pulau Suwa.

"haah... melelahkan sekali"keluh Sasori.

"Tobi hauss..."

"aku tidak punya uang!"ucap Itachi

"yang tersiasa Cuma koper ini, apa ini laku di jual?"tanya Sasori.

"yang benar saja! Koper ini mirip punya Kakuzu, pasti harganya murah"ucap Itachi.

"coba saja buka, siapa tahu isinya makanan!"saran Tobi.

"mana mungkin! Ayo kita pergi cari minum. Tinggalkan saja koper jelek itu"ucap Sasori.

"Tobi bawa saja, koper ini bisa buat simpan lolipop yang banyak!"

"terserahlah"

"bagaimana cara bukanya ya? Koper ini terkunci. Oh ada tulisannya disini!"ucap Tobi. Sasori dan Itachi cuek.

"tulisannya, jangan sentuh, milik Kakuzu"

"sudah kuduga koper jelek itu punya dia"ucap Itachi.

"tunggu! Kalau koper itu milik Kakuzu mungkin isinya uang!"ucap Sasori

"benar juga! Kakuzu kan sering menyimpan uangnya di koper!"

"cepat buka"

"terkunci"

"akan ku hancurkan kuncinya!"

Duak...

Itachi memukul kunci koper dengan batu.

"kopernya terbukaa!"

Itachi membuka koper itu dengam perlahan. Dugaan mereka benar! Isinya uang!

"huaa kita jadi miliorder!"

"ayo kita beli apapun yang kita mau!"ajak Sasori

"tobi mau eskrim"

"kita beli baju, kacamata, makanan, minuman, semuanyaa!"

Merekapun pergi belanja di pulau itu.

Flashback off

* * *

Pein dkk akhirnya sampai di pulau suwa.

"kita sampai! Ayo kita minta bantuan!"

"disana ada orang! Mungkin mereka bisa tolong kita, sepertinya mereka orang kaya, lihat saja pakaian mereka!"ucap Hidan.

"kau benar, mungkin mereka punya speadboat"ucap Konan setuju.

"tunggu, rasanya mereka mirip seseorang!" Hidan menajamkan pengelihatannya.

"itu mirip Tobi, Itachi dan Sasori!"ucap Pein.

"tidak mungkin! Mereka kan masih di laut? Dan lihat bajunya, itu bukan baju mereka, bahkan mereka punya kacamata!"Zetsu ragu.

"ayo kita temui orang itu"

"permisi..."ucap Konan

Sasori, Itachi dan Tobi menengok.

"Kalian akhirnya datang juga!"ucap Sasori girang.

"Kalian? Bagaimana bisa? Kita mencari kalian di laut, tahu!" Kisame kesal.

"pakaian dari mana ini?"tanya Kakuzu.

"kami menemukan koper ini"tunjuk Tobi.

"tidak, jangan beritahu dia"bisik Kakuzu.

"koper? Ini kan koperku! Kalian merusak kuncinya? Dan kalian menggunakan uangku?"Kakuzu bersiap.

"hehehe, kita kan butuh baju dan makanan, kalau tidak beli baju kita bisa masuk angin!"bela Itachi.

"kau jemur saja di pantai! Dasar sialan, kembalikan uangkuuu!"

"larriiiii..." Itachi, Tobi dan Sasori pun di kejar Kakuzu.

"kemari kalian! Akan ku jual kalian ke para nelayan!"

"uwaaaa... menyenangkan sekali berlari di pantai"Tobi malah senang.

"dasar bodoh cepat lariii!"omel Sasori.

* * *

"syukurlah semuanya baik-baik saja"ucap Zetsu

"akhirnya kita bisa liburan yaa..."

Merekapun bersenang-senang di pantai.

THE END

Terimakasih sudah membaca fict gaje ini... mohon reviewnyaaa 😊😊


End file.
